The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "The Rescuers down Under" Cast *Bernard-Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) *Bianca-Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Jake-Jack in the Box (Fantasia 2000) *Wilbur-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cody-Christina (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Marahute-Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) *Percival C. McLeach-Duke of Raoche (w/ Lady Gretchen as an extra; Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Joanna-Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Bait Mouse-Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Red-Cassim (Aladdin 3:The King of Theives) *Frank-Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Krebbs-Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Nelson-Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Faloo-Celia (Festival of Family Classics) *Chairmouse-Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Francios-Dr. Frankenollie (Runaway Brain) *Sparky-Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Twister the Snake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Doctor Mouse-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Nurse Mice-Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Flying Squrriel-Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) *Crocodiles-Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Cody's Mother - The Queen (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Cody's Father - Father Joseph (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Telegraph Mouse - Buster (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Marshall Island Mouse - Bartok (Anastasia) *Man Sitting on his Computer - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Hawaiian Mice - Mason, Phil, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Madagascar) *New York Telegraph Mouse - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Scenes #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 2 - Meet Swan Odette #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 3 - Meet Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 5 - Meet Bugs Bunny #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 8 - Meet Jack in the Box #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 10 - Bugs Bunny at the Steamworks #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 11 - Tour of Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 12 - Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen Talks to Christina #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 13 - Interrupting Deity #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 14 - Human Prison #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 15 - Bugs Bunny Escapes #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 16 - Si and Am Steal Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen's Eggs/Fagin's Free #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 17 - Christina Leaves #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 18 - Under Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen's Egg-O-Matic #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 19 - Back at the Nest #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 20 - Swan-Napped #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 21 - Si and Am try to Eat the Eggs #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 22 - Bugs Bunny Watches the Eggs #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 23 - Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen's Plan #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 24 - Tin Soldier and the Warthog #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 25 - Climax at the Outsiders Falls #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 26 - Happy Ending #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 27 - End Credits Short Film Sylvester's Frozen Adventure Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoofs